Zevie: Teenage Dream
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: Based on Katy Perry's song 'Teenage Dream.' This is the life that Zander and Stevie picture, and all the moments they've shared along the way. R&R! ZEVIE! One-shot!


**A/N: Gonna update my other story hopefully tomorrow, but I have SO MANY ZEVIE IDEAS! So, expect them! :) Anyways, you authors know what it's like when that idea is **_**screaming**_** to be put down on something... so that EVERYONE can read it :) Right? Well, here's one of my ideas I'm very fond of. I got the idea while listening to (obviously) Teenage Dream by Katy Perry! :) **

**Disclaimer: I SO DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK, UNFORTUNATELY (no caps lock is not broken... I am xD)**

STEVIE's POV

Without Zander-when he was still just my best friend-I sat around at home while my mother worked full time. My brothers, mom and I don't know where are father is. He's stationed overseas, but we haven't heard from him in years. So, it's nice to have Zander as my distraction. We're going on a road trip, Zander and me, and he refuses to tell me where. I try to trip him up evry now and then, but he's solid as a rock.

It's been a week since we've gotten _more_ serious with each other... in this truck. Everytime I sit in this passenger seat, I can't help but think I want to be the _only_ girl-_only_ person in this truck with Zander ever.

I mix around my thoughts a bit and suddenly I'm far from the topic of... _that_. My mom's at work, and usually when she goes early, Zander and I take off-he's skilled at climbing through my bedroom window, silently, to wake me up. I didn't have time to put on my usual makeup-eyeliner, some mascara, and lipgloss... not too much, really. In my opinion, I look horrible. But Zander tells me I'm distracting his driving focus.

(A week earlier; Third-Person POV)

"That one looks like... a bean?" Stevie laughs. Zander, lying beneath her laughs too and says, "A bean? Which one?" "All of them," Stevie replies. Zander laughs again, running his fingers through her brown frizzy curls.

Minutes of complete silence pass, but it's a comfortable silence. "Crap! It's raining," Stevie says, sitting up and carefully wiping the raindrop from her makeup before it began dripping. Grey clouds roll in, and they're so far from Zander's truck. The rain pours down and they make a mad-dash for the vehicle.

Mud sloshes beneath their feet, but they're only running for somewhere dry. As they make it to Zander's truck, Zander pulls open the door and gets Stevie in before himself. They're laughing to the point of painful guts, but they can't stop. They probably looked like idiots in their pathetic attempts at staying as dry as possible in a down-pour.

Once they have somewhat dried off, Zander pulls Stevie close to his body and presses soft kisses to the crook of her neck. Her fingers find his and she tangles them together, holding on as if he will be ripped away at any moment. She's waiting for Zander's lips to touch hers, and when they do, she loses all thought.

Zander untangles his fingers from hers and one hand finds it's way to her waist while the other tangles in her hair, pulling her closer. Stevie slowly slides down the seat so that she's lying, and Zander gently rests his weight on her small body. He pulls away and looks into her eyes.

"Nervous?" he whispers.

Stevie shakes her head and pulls him back to her.

STEVIE's POV

Zander's finally given me a hint. But it's not much. In fact, it doesn't at all help. "It's not far from here, but we've been there before," He says, taking my hand in his, the other one still steering. My mind begins forming a mile long list. Since we've gotten together, Zander's kept me out of the house-and he knows I'm thankful, whether I tell him or not. I'm not entirely sure if it's because this is his new truck or if it's because _we_'ve always wanted to get away from my home. I haven't always had the best of times here. Except with Zander that's all changed, and when I go to school, we have Nelson, Kevin and Kacey.

Our last year in school isn't for another month, and Zander and I, although we love the place and _most_ of the people in it, we just can't wait to leave.

I pay close attention to the signs we pass, and judging by them, we're in California. I'm not sure exactly where, but soon we're parking at a small beach. We're the only ones here, and I can see why. This beach is securely hidden. Not by man, but by nature itself. Trees annd bushes and large rocks surround the beach. Very little ocean is seen, but it's there.

"Where are we?" I ask. Zander places his calloused-ukulele-playing hands over my eyes and doesn't answer me. "Now that you've seen where we are, it's time for a second surprise," Zander says after a few moments. He moves me toward the beach, I can tell as the water crashing the shore gets louder. He sits me down on the sand and says, "Keep your eyes closed till I say," and goes back to the truck.

I listen to the ocean as I wait for him. I hear the truck door close and I have the urge to open my eyes... so I do. Zander was smart though. He sat me down _facing_ the water. "Keep 'em closed, cheater," he teases. I giggle as I realize he knew, even when I wasn't facing him. I keep listening as I hear a thud in the sand. There's a slow violin sound suddenly, and Zander grabs my hands and pulls me to my feet. "Open them," he says gently.

I open my eyes and look around. I see a radio, a couple towels, and a small basket. "Dance with me?" he says, knowing full-well I plan to avoid dancing. "Please?" he begs.

(Two months later; Third-Person POV)

The car stops, and the two climb into the backseat and Zander waits for Stevie to calm down and dry her eyes.

"What happened, Stevie?" Zander asks. Stevie wipes her eyes, careful not to smudge her eyeliner. "It's my mom. She says that she wants me to stop seeing you. She says it's because I'm never home... and my dad called the other night..." she begins. "He wants us to move out of here and go live with him... she says it would be best to get over you now, rather than in a couple weeks," she sobs. "But I don't want to stop seeing you!" she says. Zander holds her close to his chest and shushes her every now and then, comforting her.

Stevie scoots closer to Zander's body behind her, to comfort herself a bit more. They're in the backseat of Zander's car where they've now done... _it_, twice in the last few weeks. But they're comfortable in this silence... it's them. They love each other more than most people think. They're too far gone to listen to everyone.

"I wish we could leave. I know school's just started... but I don't want to stay here anymore. We're old enough now to make our own decisions, right? I mean, if you don't want to go... then... I don't know," Stevie says hopelessly.

"Why don't _we_?" Zander says after a long moment.

Stevie sits up shocked by what he's said. "But-we? Can _you_ really leave this all behind? Your life is so much better than mine," Stevies counters. "You have friends and family and-" Zander cuts her off with a breath-taking kiss. When he pulls away, he says, "So do you... but if you're going to leave it behind... because you think there's something more... then I will, too. This is _our_ life. Let's do what _we_ want!"

He goes to pull her close, but Stevie wraps her arms around his neck and kiss him full on the mouth. He holds her small body to his and kisses her back.

STEVIE's POV

It's been two years since Zander and I left our old lives. We've only talked to Nelson, Kevin and Kacey. But we haven't talked to them in a while. We're enjoying life the way we have it now. We're living free and we've gone with our dreams-we _are_ going with our dreams.

We live in a small appartment by the beach we visted two years ago in California. We still go there. I work at a bookstore just outside town and Zander works at a music store-he teaches guitar, ukulele, and bass lessons. We make enough money to get by on.

ZANDER's POV

I walk up the stairs to our appartment, my ukulele on my back. I've been waiting all day to come home. I wonder what kind of mood Stevie's in right now. She's been a lot happier these past two years though, and I'm glad we made the decision we did. We keep connections with our friends-but very few.

I unlock the front door and walk inside. I see Stevie's on the couch, just flipping through the channels on the TV. "There's nothing on," she says in a fake whine. I laugh and go up to her and kiss her cheek. "I'm glad to see you, too," I tease. "Oh, hush," she giggles, moving over to give me room.

"How is he?" I ask, resting my hand on her protruding stomach. She groans a bit and says, "he hasn't let me nap all day." I laugh and say, "Don't worry. I have a feeling that since you haven't slept in three days much... tonight's probably the night you will." "Says who?" Stevie laughs. "I do. Now, is there something you want to do?" I ask.

"Nap," she smiles. She lies down on her back, her head in my lap and I comb my fingers through her hair until she begins snoring lightly.

I'm glad we did what we did.

I don't think either of us can imagine a better life.

**A/N: So, I've been listening to Teenage Dream on repeat, and this whole story just came out of it! I'm very proud of this one! :) Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
